The results of being broken
by Evilgrinstar
Summary: fem! Harry- what if Harry had been abused as a Little kid, and had realized that... lifes not perfect? Oneshot! Contains mention of child abuse, and some other stuff!


**Okay, so this is a random thing I came up with...**

**Disclaimer: Don´t own no nothing**

**Song I´m listening to: "Beautiful Eyes" by Taylor Swift**

At the sorting-

"Potter, Harryetta, Evelyn, and Thor!" McGonagall called.

The Great Hall fell silent.

Then McGonagall frowned. She re-read the parchment in her hand, and frowned. The girl with the much-too-big robes that were frayed at the edges, with a hood over her face stumbled forwards blindly, hands stretched out in front of her. She finally arrived at the platform, tripped on the one step, and fell down flat on her nose. A sickening CRUNCH! was heard throughout the hall. But the girl stood up as if it was nothing. Blood was flowing out of her nose, and she slipped on the puddle, falling down on her arm. Again a CRUNCH! was heard. Again she picked herself up, walking on as if it was nothing. She finally reached the chair and sat down on it. The hat was placed on her head. She flinched at the touch.

"Well, what do we have here?" The hat asked in her mind "Harryetta Potter. How interesting. Both your parents were in Gryffindor. But I don´t think that would suit you. Let me see..." After looking through her memories for another few minutes, the Hat finally called:" SLYTHERIN!" The hall, which had started to become loud again fell into silence. No-one had ever heard of a POTTER landing in Slytherin! Finally, Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass, whom Harry had met on the train (they had been sorted into Slytherin, too) came up to the podest, gently tapped something on her hand, making Harry nod, take off the hat, and start walking, with Neville and Daphne each holding one of her arms. They were nearing the Slytherin table now. Daphne frantically tapped something on her arm, and Harry nodded.

They arrived at the Slytherin table, and sat down next to each other.

Dumbledore clapped his hands and made the year´s announcements, and then the food appeared. Harry was handed a knife and fork, while Neville tapped something on her arm. She slowly nodded, and he grinned.

She started eating, and soon was finished. Daphne tapped somethin on her arm. Harry grinned.

Soon dinner was over, and they were led to their dorms.

TIME SKIP

At Breakfast, Harry was making herself some more food when Draco Malfoy and his goons arrived.

"OOOh" Draco sneered "Potty`s obese and fat!"  
Daphne tapped something on Harry´s arm, and Harry stood up and replied in a voice that as cold and clear as a stream in the winter.

"You know, Malfoy, with you being a girl and all," Here some in the hall snickered "I thought you would know the results of being raped while you are having your period, being pregnant with twins, the father of one being your uncle, and the father of the other being your cousin, both muggles, but still loving the beings growing inside of you as they are half yours!" The hall was silent now "Oh, I forgot," Harry ranted, "That you are no girl, that you are a dumb pureblood, a mini-deatheater, hate me, hate muggles, hate any half-blood or muggleborns, as you think they are scum, and probably watch your father rape and torture muggleborns!" Then after about a minute she added: "Oh yeah, Voldemort," Here all gasped at her casual use of the name "Or should I call him Tom Marvolo Riddle, is no Pureblood. He´s a half-blood just like I. In fact, did you know that I am his great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great great-great-great-great-great grandmother through a time travel experiment I did gone wrong?! I bet not! Did you know that dear old Tommykins has seven horcruxes scattered all around magical britain, several even in this castle! Your father has possesion of one of them, I believe, an old diary of Riddle´s, No? I, myself _AM_ one of lil´ ole Tommy´s little shards of soul. Did you know that Voldie shorts" Here she paused to snicker " is still alive, in spirit form! In fact, if you were to look under Quirell´s turban, you would see that he, in fact has two faces, one of which is Voldie´s, as his spirit inhabits Quirells body! did you know that Sirius Black is innocent, and that Peter Pettigrew is still alive, hiding as the Weasley´s rat Scabbers, which you could have prooved if you had given my godfather a trial! If you had questioned him under Veritaserum you would have found this out sooner! Now, I give you two days to get the trial organized, and three to have it done! I´m guessing that Rita Skeeter is in here in her ILLEGAL animagus form, a beetle, and will be writing everything in the Daily Prophet! Dearest Rita, if you get one fecking fact wrong, I will get my revenge!" Then, suddenly, she started hissing, before taking a snake out of her robes and calmly slung it around her neck, seemingly not caring about the fact that it was a few metres mong as well as quite thick.

"Ah, yes, my snake, Electra, wishes me to reveal that I am a parselmouth. I will tell you once, i am not dark! That´s the end of that!"

"Tell us all about your snake then, Potter!" Snape sneered.

Neville tapped something on Harry´s arm, and Harry said: "Well, her name´s Electra, she´s a bailisk, and she absolutely adores me. The end"

"You are not petrified, it is no Basilisk!" Snape yelled.

Neville tapped something on Harry´s arm, And Harry said:

"I wouldn´t say that, Severus Tobias Snape, Half-Blood Prince, Spy for Dumbledore. You see,if one does not look at the eyes of the basilisk, or simply cannot see it, it does not affect you. I lost my sight a long time ago. I think I was five. Yeah. Five."

And, for the first time since entering Hogwarts, Harry Potter threw off her hood, and lifted her eyelids. The occupants of the Great Hall were shocked. One of her eyeballs was completely gone, the other was white, with only a snake-like red slit in the middle.

"You see, my Family" she spat the word out, as if it were dirt "Took great pleasure in abusing me, and treating me like a house-elf. When I was five, I overcooked the pasta a bit. They punished me by tying me to the wall, get the poker, and proceed to stab it at my eyes until they were white and I was blind, and then, they took VERY blunt knives and forks and cut out tiny piecs of my eye, slowly, one by one, and then made me eat those pieces. I must say, I was glad that I had lost my hearing about two years prior, because I can imagine that I screamed terribly." she shrugged. "Not even my magic could heal me then; I don´t know why!" she grinned "Well, anyway, whatever!"

And so, Sirius Black was freed, Peter Pettigrew was sentenced to Azkaban, All the Horcruxes were destroyed, and Voldemort was killed. And the world was happy

_THE END!_

**Yay! Done! So, did you like it? Hate it?**

**As always, reviews are welcomed, flames even more so, and all that shit!**

**(Guess what? When I started writing this, I was thinking about making a really long story with a load of cliffhangers! My plans never work )**

**Peace out,**

**Evilgrinstar**


End file.
